Ghost
by R.T. Drywidler
Summary: Blaine ama a Kurt y por ello le entrego su corazón, literalmente. El amor es fuerte incluso aun después de la muerte. Klaine


**N/A**: Hola. Este fic esta inspirado en la canción "Unchained Melody" interpretada por "Righteous Brothers". Espero el fic sea de su agrado...

* * *

><p><strong>Ghost<strong>

**_Capitulo 1:_ D**espedidas ****

**_Oh, my love, my darling..._**

El sonido de la radio era tenue, ambos solo disfrutaban de aquella romántica melodía mientras sostenían sus manos.

Por alguna razón su matrimonio nunca se vio afectado por nada, peleas, familia, trabajo, nada, simplemente era como una vida perfecta, pero como todos, sabemos que la vida nunca será así y que cuando esta te da tanta felicidad te la quitara pronto y te causara tanto dolor que puede llegar a acabar con tu vida o parte de ella.

Esa misma tarde, después de algunos años de felicidad, esta les fue arrebatada a ambos chicos, uno de ellos de cabello castaño otro de cabello obscuro, un día que inicio como todos los demás y que termino de la peor manera posible.

Blaine sequia escuchando la canción resistiéndose a cantarla porque realmente era un clásico que debía de cantar

**_I've hungered for your touch_**

_- _¿Blaine?_ – _interrogo el chico que ahora estaba justo a su lado, como lo fue desde hace algún par de años. El moreno solo se limito a observarle con una sonrisa esperando las palabras del chico castaño - ¿no crees que esto es demasiado perfecto? – le cuestiono el otro chico mientras le observaba fijamente

_ - _Quizás… pero mientras lo sea hay que disfrutarlo –

Si todos pudiésemos ver el futuro, evitaríamos muchas cosas, demasiadas o quizás haríamos lo que no hicimos antes, porque Blaine solo sostuvo a Kurt por unos minutos, solo lo beso algunas veces, cuando en realidad debió sostenerlo todo el día y besarlo en cada segundo, pero no lo hizo, porque creyó que no había forma de que la vida fuese tan injusta.

La noche cayo y ambos se encontraban en la cocina preparando la cena, Kurt cortaba las zanahorias en pequeñas rodajas mientras Blaine esparcía algunas especias en la salsa. Cuando Blaine estuvo satisfecho con el sabor de su nueva creación escucho un estruendoso ruido, instintivamente giro en dirección al castaño para encontrarlo en el suelo, en su rostro se posaba una expresión de extremo dolor.

Eso fue suficiente para alterar a Blaine el cual no espero palabras por parte del castaño, lo tomo el brazos cuidadosamente y lo llevo directamente a el sofá mas cercano.

- Estoy bien – explico el castaño, pero Blaine sabia que eso era un total mentira, Kurt había tenido problemas de corazón desde hace algunos meses y no dudaba que esta no era una excepción

- Te llevare al hospital de inmediato – Blaine no iba a recibir un "no" como respuesta

- Estoy bien, enserio, no es nada grave –

Blaine observo de nuevo al castaño notando que su brazo izquierdo estaba un poco hinchado, una clara y peligrosa señal de que podría tratarse de un paro cardiaco

- ¿Cómo explicas tu brazo? –

- Solo es el brazo, el resto de mi cuerpo esta bien –

- No, no lo esta… -

Blaine también comenzaba a notar como su amado palidecía con cada segundo, sin lugar a duda se trataba de su circulación.

Kurt perdió la batalla contra Blaine y ambos terminaron en el auto dirigiéndose al hospital más cercano.

Kurt comenzó a sentir que la temperatura descendía drásticamente viéndose obligado a tomar la chaqueta de Blaine para mantener el calor de su cuerpo.

Cuando ambos llegaron al hospital, Kurt fue llevado a emergías rápidamente, las enfermeras notaron la tez extremadamente pálida de su piel y como su cuerpo temblaba incontrolablemente.

Pasaron algunos segundos y Blaine no podía creer que ya comenzaba a sentir como si fuese a perder a su amado ¿Qué haría sin Kurt? No, la vida no tenia sentido si Kurt no estaba con vida, no lo soportaría. No pudo evitar la lagrimas, dejo que escaparan de sus ojos porque no quería contenerlas, el solo hecho de pensar aquello le invadía de dolor, demasiado dolor.

Los segundos se transformaron en minuto y estos a su vez en horas, cuando al fin un medico se acerco a Blaine

- Señor Anderson ¿cierto? – un hombre de edad avanzada se dirigió al de cabello obscuro

- Si, soy yo – el medico observo la manos temblorosas de Blaine y sus ojos rojos e hinchados por las lagrimas

- Sabia usted que su… paciente – Blaine se sintió ligeramente ofendidito ya que habida dejado muy claro que el y Kurt estaba comprometidos – tenia severos problemas del corazón… - interrogo con cautela el mayor

- No, solo sabia que tenia algunos problemas… no sabía que fuesen severos –

- Lo son – intervino de nuevo el hombre mientras revisaba los registros – demasiado severos, en realidad… - el sujeto se detuvo y volvió a observar a los ojos a Blaine – creo que no es posible que el chico siga con vida –

Blaine sintió como si un balde de agua fría le fuese arrojado a la cara, solo se limito a escuchar lo que el medico estaba diciendo

- Su corazón es demasiado débil, no tiene la capacidad de bombear la sangre necesaria a su cuerpo, por ello su brazo de hincho y en estos casos son muy frecuentes los calambres en cualquier parte del cuerpo, me temo que… al menos que exista un donador de corazón en la ultimas 5 horas, no habrá nada que hacer… - ante sus palabras el medico pareció totalmente sincero y… triste.

¿Un donador de corazón? Blaine tendría que salir a buscar a alguna persona deprimida que quisiera acabar con su vida para dársela a alguien mas… era una opción, pero no lo haría, quería esperar porque creía en los milagros, quería salir y buscar en el mercado negro, era capaz de hacerlo, pero… no, algo en su mente, algo en su interior no estaba de acuerdo con esperar, no quería comprar un corazón arrebatado a otra persona que sufrió, no quería un corazón triste para Kurt, el quería un corazón lleno de amor, sabia que eso no tenia nada que ver porque… su corazón era solo un órgano, el corazón no era capaz de sentir ¿o si? Si alguien donaba un corazón de Kurt este no seria capaz de latir cada vez que el besaba a su querido castaño, el jamás volvería a escuchar los latidos de Kurt tan cerca de sus oídos incluso creía que Kurt no le amaría porque… tendría el corazón de otra persona. Todos sus pensamientos parecían haber tomado horas, cuando en realidad su decisión fue tomada en una fracción de segundo

- No hay necesidad de encontrar un donador – dijo al medico con lagrimas en los ojos, porque le dolía hacer lo que estaba haciendo, porque el quería pasar el resto de sus días perfectos con Kurt, pero Kurt era mas fuerte que el, Kurt podría avanzar si Blaine no estaba, en cambio Blaine no seria capaz de vivir sin Kurt, por ello tomo una decisión, una difícil decisión – yo le donare mi corazón – dijo el moreno firmemente, porque aunque le dolía dejar a Kurt, le dolía separarse de su vida estaba demasiado seguro de que siempre le dijo a Kurt que seria capaz de dar su vida por el y finalmente lo haría, finalmente probaría que sus palabras no fueron solo eso

- ¿Disculpe? – el medico parecía aterrado por la idea, frente a el se encontraba un chico perfectamente saludable, que donaría su corazón a alguien a que amaba, ese era el verdadero amor

- Lo he decidido, quiero donarle mi corazón –

- ¡Espere! – dijo ligeramente alterado el medico – hare alguna llamadas y quizás alguien… -

- ¡No! – menciono molesto Blaine – no quiero que Kurt tenga el corazón de alguien mas, no quiero eso, quiero que el tenga mi corazón, al fin puede serle útil en algo –

La determinación en los ojos del moreno le indico al medico que el no cambiaria de opinión incluso si un donador se presentaba en ese momento, lo sabia y por ello no continuo insistiendo, incluso el medico podía sentir las lagrimas de Blaine, porque era una de las acciones mas nobles que nunca experimento.

- De acuerdo – el medico llamo la atención de una de la enfermeras – Por favor necesito que lleve al señor Anderson para… firmar alguna cosas – la mujer asintió y el medico susurro el nombre del documento que Blaine debía firmar, la reacción de la enfermera fue la misma que la del medico, pero tampoco dijo nada porque ahora Blaine parecía tan decidido que sabia que nada podría hacerlo cambiar de opinión

- Sígame por favor señor Anderson – termino por decir la mujer al mismo tiempo que Blaine seguía sus indicaciones

Blaine había tomado una decisión, había firmado los papeles, escribió una carta para Kurt, su testamento, todo en ese mismo instante, lo último que necesitaba era ver a Kurt, porque seria la ultima vez que lo vería, solo lo vería una vez mas

Entro a la habitación del castaño al mismo tiempo que este desprendió el olor de los medicamente inyectados a su amado, le dolía tener que verlo por ultima vez de esa forma, débil y con escasas posibilidades de vida, nunca creyó que aquel día se trasformaría en esto, en la despedida definitiva de lo que alguna vez creyó seria una larga vida llena de felicidad y alegría, una vida con mucho por delante, pero… la vida solo acabaría para el, no para Kurt y sabia que no existía mejor persona que Kurt para tener su corazón, se lo entrego años atrás y ahora lo haría realmente. Esta era la despedida

Tomo la mano de Kurt sintiendo como sus ojos ardían por la lagrimas, susurro algunas palabras, la palabras que hubiese dicho en todo el día

- Te amo… te amo demasiado y por eso hago esto… - observo a Kurt aun sabiendo que no recibiría respuesta, pero eso no importo, fue en ese instante cuando recordó la canción, aquella canción - _Time goes by so slowly and time can do so much. Are you still mine?_ – quisiera recibir respuesta e intento terminar de cantar la canción, pero no pudo, ahora estaba demasiado dolido y por ello rompió en lagrimas, sollozos desgarradores de un sufrimiento intenso, de renunciar a lo único bueno en su vida, a renunciar a lo mas preciado que has tenido, a renunciar a todo.

Por ultimo, seco sus lágrimas, no pudo terminar de cantar, pero eso no importaba porque Kurt no lo escucharía. Se inclino lentamente y beso a Kurt por ultima vez, a pesar de esta inconsciente podía sentir como los labios eran cálidos, incluso escucho el latido acelerado del débil corazón de Kurt, el que ahora seria reemplazado por el suyo. Se retiro lentamente y observo por última vez

- Mi corazón siempre fue tuyo y siempre lo será… quizás… quizás yo no este a tu lado, pero siempre estaré y seré tu corazón… - el ultimo susurro, las ultimas palabras hasta que la puerta se cerro

Salió de la habitación antes de sentir mayor dolor mientras observaba como la enfermeras se acercaban a el, entregándole una bata e indicándole el lugar de la cirugía.

Blaine se puso la bata y camino hacia la habitación que le habían indicado, observo a todos los médicos que se encontraba en el interior y su mayor sorpresa fue el escuchar como alguien aplaudía cuando ingreso al lugar, no solo fue uno, todos los médicos en el lugar aplaudían y le daban una cálida mirada, mientras hacia comentarios positivos, por ultimo, los aplausos cesaron y las miradas de calidez se transformaron en miradas de tristeza profunda, no los culpaba, para nada.

Por ultimo subió a la camilla y posteriormente le fue colocada una mascarilla, la cual administraba la anestesia. Escucho al medico diciendo que contara hasta 3 y así lo hizo

_Uno_. Recordó cuando el y Kurt se conocieron en Dalton

_Dos_. Recordó el momento en el que Kurt dijo "si" después de proponerle matrimonio

_Tres_. Recordó la promesa el mismo día que regresaban de su luna de miel "no importa lo que pase, siempre estaré contigo, hasta que la muerte nos separe"

Blaine cerró sus ojos, no escucho nada y después de ello volvió a pensar

_"Solo la muerte fue capaz de separarnos… "_

**- Fin del Primer Capitulo -**

* * *

><p><strong>NA:** Un fic un tanto triste ¿cierto?, pero por suerte no termina aquí. Después de todo el fic se llama "Ghost".

En fin, espero haya sido de su agrado y actualizare pronto. Nos vemos en el próximo capitulo...

_Nota:_ Pronto Capitulo 2 de "Grandes Dilemas" y "Cuando Conoces el Amor"


End file.
